


Eye of the Moon

by MyFandomCausesHanaji



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji
Summary: “Obito,” Kakashi said, looking up at the moon again. As if a giant red evil eye was looking at him from the sky. “Didn’t you die?”





	Eye of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Глаз луны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092859) by [Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax). 



> Proofread: [**Himeneka**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Himeneka)

The moon today was redder than it had ever been.

Kakashi was sitting on a rock, which actually was the head of the Rokudaime, carved right in the mountain. He made himself comfortable right on one of the rebellious strands. The sculptor had probably got some troubles with Naruto’s hair.

Kakashi was looking at the moon, wondering if it was true, that the end of the world would begin when Kyuubi wake up and swallow the moon. This night Kakashi could believe in something like this.

“You are awake?” said a familiar voice. Kakashi didn’t look back.

“Can’t sleep.” He didn’t move, when he heard close steps, and the rustle of clothes, when someone sat down beside him.

“That’s strange. You are far from the age when insomnia becomes an issue.” 

“No. The only strange thing today is the moon. Looks like your Sharingan, Obito.”

“I’ve always known that my Sharingan scares you.” Kakashi felt the a breath on his neck. “But it is not why you can’t sleep.”

Something was off, wrong, something was making the skin on the back of his head crawl. He wanted to run, away from the village, crouching, like a predator, and lay down somewhere far, to understand what it was, that felt so wrong.

Kakashi looked at his hands, covered with the moonlight like with blood.

Obito leaned closer, hot, warm, alive. Kakashi felt lips caressing his skin.

“Obito,” Kakashi said, looking up at the moon again. As if a giant red evil eye was looking at him from the sky. “Didn’t you die?”

Rock loses to paper. Draw a tracery on it, wrap it up around the rock, and the drawing will gain volume, form and become tangible. But inside it will still be a rock, and in time the paper will begin tearing apart. 

The tracery on the paper was current Konoha, bright, sunny. Konoha, which hadn’t seen wars and illnesses for many years. Konoha, where children didn’t die before their parents.

Namikaze Minato had been beaming with pride, when he had put the Hokage hat on his son’s head.

Somewhere here the paper was getting thinner, and the brightness in Minato’s eyes was looking dim and white in Kakashi’s memory.

The same as that day.

“Why do you think so?” Obito laughed, but Kakashi was hearing a fox bark in his laugh, mirthless and lonely. “You don’t believe your eyes?”

“Are Uchiha used to trust everything they see?”

“You are not Uchiha.”

The moonlight was falling on the right side of his face, leaving the left one in shadow, and it looked as if Obito was partially skinned, the flesh visible. And this was too - the thin paper, Kakashi realised.

“Don’t,” he said, tilting his head. Obito’s touches were pleasant, they were soothing him, asking to forget all doubts, but the moon, the damn moon was not letting him. “I know everything about your genjutsu.” Kakashi felt fingers on his lips and let them stay there. “And I know you better than anyone.”

Obito leaned forward, hesitating a bit. Kakashi felt a breath on his cheek, lips near his own. The next second they were already kissing.

Not the first time, but perhaps the last one.

“You are lying,” Kakashi whispered. The moment the kiss ended, he felt that Obito was smiling.

“You have always been hard to deal with, Kakashi.”

There should be a starting point somewhere, Kakashi knew it. The question was - where exactly. 

Was yesterday’s Obito, the one he was drinking with, real? And the one from the last week, who Kakashi woke up with in his bed again? What about the one, who several years ago was blushing adorably, trying to read a couple of pages from the book Kakashi had been reading?

The memory tape was winding back heavily, month after month, year after year. Nai’s birth, Rin’s daughter; Naruto’s birth, Minato’s son; Rin’s wedding; Minato’s wedding - neither of those events seemed significant enough. Everywhere, instead of the Obito Kakashi knew, was a shadow with that face, half mutilated, skinned. 

“When?” Kakashi asked, almost without losing his breath after another kiss. He almost didn’t feel aroused - neither from realising what was happening, nor from Obito's closeness.

“Fifth time.” Obito pressed his forehead to Kakashi’s collarbone. “You are asking me this for the fifth time.” His shoulders were shaking, but Kakashi couldn’t tell if Obito was laughing silently, or crying.

He could be such a crybaby. Kakashi knew, he used to feel irritated with the sight of tears. And honestly, he couldn’t remember when was the last time Obito cried.

Actually, no.

Kakashi froze up, feeling his fingers getting cold. He could remember when. He would remember that day forever. But it had happened so long ago, more than half of his life had passed.

How come he hadn’t seen that earlier?

“Kannabi bridge, yeah?” Kakashi asked quietly, caressing Obito’s back.

Obito looked up - not a trace of tears - and Kakashi wasn’t even surprised to see a Sharingan in the right eye. Only the right.

“You didn’t come back,” Kakashi went on. “Now, when I remember that, I can’t understand how I managed to forget that.”

Obito was silent, hugging Kakashi with desperation, as if not wanting to let go.

“We lost?” Kakashi asked and went on, not waiting for the answer. “Of course, otherwise this world wouldn’t exist, this Konoha. This moon.”

Obito was silent. Kakashi was wondering how much time he still had, and what other question he could ask. Obito would not let him leave, that much was clear.

“Does this happen to everyone? When the memories come back?”

“No,” Obito answered blankly. “Only to you.”

“Tell me, are you happy? Now, when you got what you wanted? You brought the dead back in your imaginary world. Was it worth it?

“Not all dead were worth it,” he admitted quietly. “But some - definitely.”

“You haven’t found your happiness,” Kakashi realised. “I would kill you, but it won’t break the Eye of the Moon Tsukuyomi. I’d ask you to kill me, but you won’t do that. I’d kill myself, but you won’t let that happen. We have already been here, all those other times,” Kakashi chuckled, noticing the surprise on Obito’s face. “Yes, I remember everything. And I want to forget it again.”

“You know, you were wrong.” Obito leaned to kiss Kakashi one more time, the last one. The man felt his eyelids getting heavy, and conscience washed off him with a warm suffocating wave. 

With the sound of swash he heard Obito’s voice:

“It is you, who died.”

Kakashi had time to think, that it all made sense. That he will remember everything until the next time, and that Obito had recently been talking exactly about him.

Being the main dead ones in the lives of each other was apparently their joint fate.

Swimming in the light of the red moon, like the day he died, dead, but alive for now, Kakashi was smiling.

  
  



End file.
